


Lunatic in Love

by yurImperial



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, International Fanworks Day 2021, Valentine's Day blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurImperial/pseuds/yurImperial
Summary: When you're homesick and lunatic in love, what can you do but howl at the moon?
Relationships: Delmin/Ruhuyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Lunatic in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Can we agree Delmin has the best character design ever? I want her to be with this dork Ruhuyu so much.

Ruhuyu stared at the ceiling shrouded in deep violet shadows. The bed beneath her felt stiff, the top sheet crinkling like paper when she squirmed in vain to find comfort. She knew it was really her, not the accommodations; lodging provided by the Midi City Beat Symposium, one of the most prestigious drum camps around, was top-notch. In any other circumstance, she would have far too much energy to sleep for the first two days at least. This was the trip of a lifetime, after all. But as much as she wanted to, Ruhuyu just couldn't enjoy the luxury, the sights, or even the excitement of meeting some of her drummer idols. She cursed this childish, unsatisfied side of herself, even as her fingers twisted in the front of her blouse. Heavy, suffocating loneliness tightened its coils around her heart.

She forced out a sigh and reached for her phone.

~

A message popped up on Delmin's screen, interrupting the song she was listening to curled up on her sofa. She pulled down her headphones, both pleased and worried to see the sender's name at this time of night.

Ruhuyu: i miss u 

Delmin smiled softly and tapped out a reply.

Delmin: Me too. Do you want to chat?

Ruhuyu: yes!!

Her phone pinged almost as soon as she pressed send. This was followed by an incoming virtual chat request. She tapped the accept button and an image projected from the screen, several times larger than her phone and quite lifelike except for a faint transparency. Ruhuyu's face took up most of it, visible only from the eyes up. She seemed to have her face buried in a pillow as if she were lying in bed with her phone propped up in front of her. A concerning sorrow veiled her eyes and her ears were folded down, but they perked up as soon as Delmin came into view. She raised herself up a little and tested a grin, but it didn't touch her eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Words failed Delmin, as they so often did, so she found herself parroting the meek greeting before falling into somber silence. This was not the way she knew how to give emotional support, but it was all she could do while Ruhuyu was away. Stroking her hair or fixing her a warm snack wouldn't be an option this time. But Delmin was a good listener, so she waited patiently for Ruhuyu to speak up. Music continued to thrum faintly from the headphones around her neck.

When she was ready, Ruhuyu tilted her head to lay on her arm and made eye contact again. "What were you up to?"

"I was just listening through our set-list again."

It had started with the intention to check for weak transitions and reconsider the song order, but she quickly lost herself in her partner's drumming and fell into a series of daydreams about how she was doing. That her message came at such a time was quite the coincidence.

"Are you enjoying the drum camp?" Delmin asked, voicing her concern bottled up over the past few days.

Ruhuyu buried her face again, nodding for a little too long. A sniffle confirmed that she was trying hard not to cry. 

"It's not that I don't want to be here," she warbled. "It's... the timing."

"Timing?" Delmin coaxed after a lengthy pause.

"We just started dating, and then I go and leave for a week-long trip. How can I concentrate on music when I'm so lunatic obsessed that I can't stop thinking about you?" Ruhuyu sat up, words and tears pouring out of her in earnest now. "The food has no taste because we're not eating it together. The music isn't exciting because I'm not playing it with you. Every tour they take us on is another place we could be having a date. I keep wondering why I'm even here - and _then_ I feel guilty for thinking so little of this special opportunity. I'm just-"

She choked off, shoulders shaking as she hid her sobs behind her hands.

Delmin took a deep breath and released it slowly. Her chest ached for her girlfriend, but what could she do? Tell her to call off the trip and come home? No, she wanted Ruhuyu to get the most out of it, even if they couldn't spend their first Valentine's Day together. All the more reason to not let it go to waste.

"Why don't you write to me in your diary?" Delmin said slowly as the idea came to her.

"What do you mean?"

"If you write to me, you'll need to have things to tell me, so be sure to have lots of lunatic fun with that goal in mind. I'll read it when you get home, and together we'll look back on what a good time you had."

Ruhuyu's ears swiveled in thought, her face still hidden. "Can I still call you if I get lonely?"

"Please do."

Slowly, Ruhuyu dropped her hands, revealing a smile like sunshine bursting from behind a rain cloud. In time, it would dry the tears tracking down her cheeks.

"Mm! Okay! I'll have fun so I can share it with you."

Delmin nodded. "Learn a lot and impress us with your new skills when you get back."

"I will! Bye-bye."

She leaned in towards her phone to end the call, then suddenly pulled back, a look of realization on her face. 

"Delmin?" she blurted suddenly. "I love you."

Delmin giggled, amused at the flicker of purple wagging behind her girlfriend's back.

"Love you too. Good night, Ruhuyu."

"Night!"

With a beep, the projection collapsed and Delmin was left alone in the dark of her living room once more. A fresh wave of loneliness filled her as she hugged Onigirikumaman to her chest and closed her eyes, eventually falling asleep to the tinny drum beats pulsing near her heart and thoughts of the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Just barely slipping this in while it's still technically Valentine's Day (shhh don't look at the edit date), cause that was the only way I could force myself to finish it. Man, it's getting harder and harder to write as I get older.


End file.
